naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Storm Revolution
Naruto, Bleach and Sonic: When Worlds Collide Revolution is an action-packed and fighting video game that focuces on the entire story and a filler story arc. Story The game covers the entire story of the whole series. Chapters Gameplay The gameplay style is soley based on the Ultimate Ninja Storm ''series with some elements from the ''Bleach ''game series, ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''game series and the ''Dragon Ball Z ''games, developed by ''Spike. Characters now have bigger health meters, which are indicated by a green gauge above their portrait, as in the Raging Blast series. The amount of health "gauges" are determined by small orbs above the gauge. 1-5 orbs will indicate how many gauges of health are present, and a red flashing guage with no orb indicates that the character is down to their last bit of health. In battle, players can now have up to four characters (one playable and three CPU). Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character has two or three special attacks and two or three ultimate attacks, which can be selected before battle. Gameplay Controls Playstation 3 * Playstation 4 * Playstation Vita * Xbox 360 * Xbox One * Microsoft Windows * Playable Characters There are a total of 415 characters, 100 from the three series and members of Zaman's Army. It also includes five giant characters. Naruto Characters #Akatsuchi #Anko Mitarashi #Asuma Sarutobi (Flying Swallow Mode) #Ay #Cee #Choji Akimichi (Super Expansion Mode, Butterfly Chakra Mode) #Chojuro #Chiyo #Danzo Shimura #Dark Naruto Uzumaki (One-Tailed Cloak, Four-Tailed Form) #Darui #Deidara (C2 Dragon Mode) #Fourth Kazekage #Fuu (Seven-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Chomei) #Gaara (One-Tailed Chakra Mode, Shukaku) #Ginkaku #Guren #Haku #Han (Five-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Kokou) #Hanzo #Hashirama Senju (Sage Mode, Sage Art: Wood Style: True Thousand Hands) #Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) #Hinata Hyuga (Twin Lion Fists Mode) #Hirashi Hyuga (Ice Wing Mode) #Hiruzen Sarutobi #Ino Yamanaka #Iruka Umino #Itachi Uchiha (Susano'o) #Jiraiya (Sage Mode, Summoning: Gamabunta) #Jirobo (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Jugo (Curse Mark Mode) #Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode) #Kabuto Yakushi (Sage Mode) (Twin Demons Mode) #Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan) #Kakashi Hatake (Both Sharingan) (Stabilised Susano'o) #Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) #Kankuro (Scorpion Mode) #Karin Uzumaki #Karui #Kiba Inuzuka (Two-Headed Wolf Mode) #Kidomaru (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Killer Bee (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyuki) #Kimimaro Kaguya (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Kinkaku #Kisame Hoshigake (Samehada Fusion) #Komachi #Konan (Angel Mode) #Konohamaru Sarutobi #Kurotsuchi #Kushina Uzumaki (Red Habenero Mode) #Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan, Susano'o) #Madara Uchiha (Gunbai) (Susano'o, Stabilised Susano'o) #Mecha-Naruto (Three-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Mecha-Kurama) #Mei Termui #Menma Uzumaki (Black Kurama) #Metal Naruto (One-Tailed Chakra Cloak, Mecha-Kurama) #Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode, Red Beast Mode) #Minato Namikaze (Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Yang Kurama Mode) #Nagato #Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode, Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamakitchi) #Naruto Uzumaki (Kurama Link Mode) (Kurama Mode) #Naruto Uzumaki (Ashura's Power) (Ashura's Sage Mode) #Neji Hyuga (Byakugan Mode) #Obito Uchiha (Summoning: Gedo Statue, Summoning: Ten-Tails) #Ohnoki #Omoi #Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda) #Pakura #Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) #Roshi (Four-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Son Goku) #Sai #Sakon and Ukon (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Sakura Haruno (Strength of a Hundred Seal, Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) #Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) #Sasori (Hiruko) #Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o, Summoning: Aoda) #Sasuke Uchiha (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Susano'o Version, Summoning: Aoda) #Sasuke Uchiha (Indra's Power) #Second Mizukage #Second Tsuchikage #Shikamaru Nara #Shinji Hatake #Shino Aburame #Shisui Uchiha (Susano'o) #Shizune #Suigetsu Hozuki (Water Arm Mode) #Tayuya (Curse Mark Second Stage) #Temari #Tenten (Bashosen Mode) #Third Raikage #Tobirama Senju #Towa #Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) #Utakata (Six-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Saiken) #Yagura (Three-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Isobu) #Yamato #Yuago #Yugito Nii (Two-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Matatabi) #Zabuza Momochi #Zetsu Bleach Characters #Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion - Glotoneria) #Aaroniero Arruruerie (Kaien Shiba) #Abirama Redder () #Ayon #Barragan Louisenbarin (Resurreccion - Arrogante) #Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai - Senbonzakura Kageyoshi) #Charlotte Chuhlhourne () #Choe Neng Poww () #Chojiro Sasakibe (Bankai - Koko Gonryo Rikyu) #Cirucci Sanderwicci (Resurreccion - Golondrina) #Coyote Stark (Resurreccion - Los Lobos) #Cyan Sung-Sun () #Di Roy Rinker #Dondochakka Blistin #Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio (Resurreccion - Giralda) #Edrad Liones () #Emilou Apacci () #Findorr Calius () #Franceska Mila Rose () #Ganju Shiba #Gantenbainne Mosqueda (Resurreccion - Dragra) #Ggio Vega () #Gin Ichimaru (Bankai - Kamishini no Yari) #Grimmjow Jagerjaques (Resurreccion - Pantera) #Hachigen Ushoda (Hollow Mask) #Hiyori Sarugaki (Hollow Mask) #Hollow Ichigo (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, New Hollow Form) #Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu, Hollow Mask, New Hollow Form) #Ichigo Kurosaki (Skullclad) #Ichigo Kurosaki (True Zanpakuto) (Bankai - Tensa Zangetsu) #Ichigo Kurosaki (Pre-Dangai Training) (Final Getsuga Tensho) #Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai - Ryumon Hozukimaru) #Isshin Kurosaki #Izuru Kira #Jushiro Ukitake #Kaname Tosen (Bankai - Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Korogi, Hollow Mask, Resurreccion - Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Grillar Grillo) #Karin Kurosaki (Bankai - Kairen Kurosagi) #Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Eyepatch Removal, Shikai - Nozarashi) #Kensei Muguruma (Bankai - Tenken Tachikaze, Hollow Mask) #Kisuke Urahara #Koga Kuchiki #Kokuto #Kugo Ginjo (Enhanced Cross of Scalfold, Bankai) #Lisa Yadomaru (Hollow Mask) #Loly Aivirrne () #Love Aikawa (Hollow Mask) #Luppi Antenor (Resurreccion - Trepadora) #Makoto Kibune #Marechiyo Omaeda #Mashiro Kuna (Hollow Mask) #Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bankai - Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo) #Menoly Mallia () #Metal Ichigo () #Momo Hinamori #Muramasa #Nakeem Greendina #Nanao Ise #Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Resurreccion - Gamuza) #Nemu Kurotsuchi #Nirgge Parduoc () #Nnoritra Gilga (Resurreccion - Santa Teresa) #Orihime Inoue #Pesche Guatiche #Rangiku Matsumoto #Renji Abarai (Bankai - Hihio Zabimaru) #Renji Abarai (True Zanpakuto) (Bankai - Soo Zabimaru) #Retsu Unohana (Bankai - Minazuki) #Rojuro Otoribashi (Bankai - Kinshara Butodan, Hollow Mask) #Rukia Kuchiki (Bankai - Isshingori no Shirayuki) #Rukia Kuchiki (True Zanpakuto) (Bankai - Hakka no Togame) #Ryuken Ishida #Sajin Komamura (Bankai - Kokujo Tengen Myo'o) #Shawlong Koufang () #Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto (Bankai - Zanka no Tachi) #Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mask) #Shuhei Hisagi (Shikai - Kazeshini) #Shukuro Tsukishima #Shunsui Kyoraku #Shuren #Shusuke Amagai (Bankai - Raika Goen Kaku) #Soi Fon (Shunko) #Sojiro Kusaka #Sora Hakama (Bankai - Tanka Komamaru) #Sosuke Aizen (Hogyoku - Second Fusion, Hogyoku - Third Fusion, Hogyoku - Fourth Fusion) #Szayelaporro Grantz (Resurreccion - Fornicaras) #Tensa Zangetsu (Hollow Ichigo Fused) #Tesra Lindocruz () #Tessai Tsukabishi #Tier Harribel (Resurreccion - Tiburon) #Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bankai - Daiguren Hyorinmaru) #Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurreccion - Murcielago, Resurreccion - Segunda Etapa) #Uryu Ishida (Quincy: Vollstandig - Kojaka) #Wonderweiss Margela (Resurreccion - Extinguir) #Yachiru Kusajishi #Yammy Llargo (Resurreccion - Ira) #Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo) #Yoruichi Shihorin (Shunko) #Yumichika Ayasegawa #Yylfordt Granz #Zommari Leroux (Resurreccion - Brujeria) Sonic Characters #Alejandro the Lion (Super Alejandro) #Alenna Hedgehog #Alexa Sting #Alicia Acorn #Amy Rose (Super Amy) #Antoine D'Coolette #Ash the Mandrill #Bark the Polar Bear #Bean the Duck #Benjamin Wellingford #Bentley Adams #Big the Cat #Black Doom (Devil Doom) #Black Gore #Black Northidax #Blaze the Cat (Burning Blaze) #Blaze the Cat (Lavaetein) (Sir Percival) #Bradford Vulcan #Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette #Buns Rabbot #Chaos (Perfect Chaos) #Charmy Bee #Cream the Rabbit #Dameas the Gorilla #Doctor Eggman (Egg Magnus) #Doctor Eggman Nega (Eggman Nega Magnus) #Dulcy Dragon #E-100 Alpha #E-106 Eta #E-107 Theta #E-117 Sigma #E-123 Omega #Emerl #Espio the Chameleon #Fang the Sniper #Fiona Fox #Harry the Horse #Honey the Cat #Ixis Naugus #Jack the Crow #Jay G'Vera #Jet the Hawk #Jet the Hawk (J-Twin) #Jules Hedgehog #Julie-Su the Echidna #Ken the Wolf #Knuckles the Echidna (Super Knuckles, Hyper Knuckles) #Knuckles the Echidna (Galatine) (Sir Gawain) #Lynne DeBell #Mammoth Mogul #Manic the Hedgehog #Master Zix #Matt the Tasmanian Tiger #Metal Knuckles #Metal Sonic (Neo Metal Sonic, Metal Maddness, Metal Overlord) #Metal Sonic (Nrubilac) (Sir Mordred) #Metal Tails #Mia the Snake #Mighty the Armadillo #Miles "Tails" Prower (Super Tails) #Miles Prower #Mina Mongoose #Monkey Khan #NICOLE #Ode the Tortoise #Pachacamac #Patch D'Coolette #Ray the Flying Squirrel #Roscoe Clarke #Rosy the Rascal #Rotor the Walrus #Rouge the Bat #Ryan Barns #Sally Acorn #Scourge the Hedgehog (Super Scourge) #Senna the Tigress #Shade the Echidna #Shadow the Hedgehog (Chaos Shadow, Super Shadow) #Shadow the Hedgehog (Arondight) (Sir Lancelot) #Silas Von Atcheson #Silver the Hedgehog (Psychic Aura Mode, Super Silver) #Silver the Hedgehog (Psychon) (Sir Galahad) #Sonia the Hedgehog #Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Aura Mode, Dark Sonic, Super Sonic) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Caliburn) #Sonic the Hedgehog (Hyper Powers) (Hyper Sonic) #Sonic the Werehog #Sticks the Jungle Badger #Storm the Albatross #Talia the Pigeon #Thrash the Tasmanian Devil #Tom the Buffalo #Wave the Swallow #Vector the Crocodile #Zavok () #Zazz #Zeena #Zentos #Zomon #Zor Zaman's Army #Asami Saki () #Avon () #Barago Nilgo () #Bazz-J #Bollo Zakari () #Dello Sachs () #Gongo Tsukashi () #Gremmy Lerona () #K10 () #Kon-Sho () #Kunjo Watasabi () #Mask El Dorado () #Merry MuRossa () #Quille Ollgie () #Spector Harisaki () #Takasho Venta () #Torra Fugaki () #Vallia Cartson () #Vernon Xalver () #Wanda Grindoff () #Xever () #Yuki () #Zaman Shiraki (Arrancar) () #Zaman Shiraki (Dark Crystal) () #Zyrus Dakari () Support-only Characters * Guest Characters * DLC Characters * Non-Playable Characters Naruto Characters * Bleach Characters * Sonic Characters * Stages *Amegakure (Upper, Lower) *Black Comet *Final Valley (Sunny, Rainny) *G.U.N. HQ *Hell *Fake Karakura Town *Forest of Death *Karakura Town High School *Karakura Town Streets *Kingdom Valley *Kirigakure *Konohagakure (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed) *Konohagakure Forest *Knothole Forest *Knothole Village *Kumogakure *Hueco Mundo Desert (Day, Night) *Lightning Desert (Normal, Destroyed) *Mobius *Mount Myoboku *Rukon District (Day, Night) *Seireitei Forest (Day, Night) *Seireitei Streets (Day, Evening) *Sogyoku Hill *Soleanna *Space Colony Ark *Station Square *Sungakure (Day, Night) *Sungakure Gate *Third Training Field (Day, Evening) *Third Squad's Barracks *Training Grounds *Turtle Island *Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Virtual Arena *War Zone *Westopolis List of Teams *Acknowledged Jinchuriki (Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee) *Akatsuki (Nagato, Konan) *ANBU Black Ops (Sasuke Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and Yuago) *"Best Friends" (Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha) *Brotherly Bond (Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower) *Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Julie-Su the Echidna, and Knuckles the Echidna) *Knothole Freedom Fighters (Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Sally Acorn, NICOLE, Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette, Rotor the Walrus, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Big the Cat, Alejandro the Lion, Cosmo the Seedrian, Mina Mongoose, and Dameas the Gorilla) *Gotei 13 (Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto) *Leaf Chunin () *Leaf Jonin () *Leaf Peers (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Suigetsu Hozuki, Karin Uzumaki, and Jugo) *New Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kakashi Hatake and Yamato) *Shinigami Captains (Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Soi Fon, Rojuro Otoribashi, Retsu Unohana, Shinji Hirako, Byakuya Kuchiki, Sajin Komamura, Shunsui Kyoraku, Kensei Muguruma, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Jushiro Ukitake) *Shinigami Lieutenants (Chojiro Sasakibe, Marechiyo Omaeda, Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, Shuhei Hisagi, Mashiro Kuna, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, and Rukia Kuchiki) *Shinigami Seated Officers (Genshiro Okikiba, Sora Hakama, Ikkaku Madarame, and Yumichika Ayasegawa) *Team Dark (Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega) *Team Heroes (Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna) *Team Hirashi (Hirashi Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Hyuga) *Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake) *Team Karakura (Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Uryu Ishida, Orihime Inoue, Yasutora Sado, and Renji Abarai) *Team Rose (Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, and Big the Cat) *Zaman's Army () List of Team Ultimate Attacks *Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha (Wind and Lightning Style: Hurricane Lightning) *Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno (New: Summoning: Three-Way Deadlock) *Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga (Rasen Twin Lion Fists) *Naruto Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze (Tailed Beast Barrage) *Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze *Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki (Getsuga Hakuren) *Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai *Ichigo Kurosaki and Uryu Ishida *Ichigo Kurosaki and Isshin Kurosaki *Ichigo Kurosaki and Toshiro Hitsugaya *Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower (Blue Bomber) *Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic Overdrive) *Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog and Jules Hedgehog *Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha (Amaterasu: Dual Layer) Enemies *Bandiks *Gillians *Hollows Boss Battles Trophies/Achievments Development Demo Release Date *Japanese: June 10, 2020 *English: May 5, 2025 *European: May 6, 2025 Voice Cast (Japanese) * Voice Cast (English) *Amber Hood - Cosmo the Seedrian *Ben Diskin - Sai, Szayelaporro Grantz *Brian Beacock - Yumichika Ayasegawa *Brian Donovan - Rock Lee *Catlin Ann Taylor - Sally Acorn *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Colleen Villard - Miles "Tails" Prower, Charmy Bee, Ino Yamanaka, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Crispin Freeman - Itachi Uchiha, The Fourth Kazekage *Dan Woren - Byakuya Kuchiki, Hirashi Hyuga *Danielle Judovitz - Tenten *Dave Mallow - Kensei Muguruma *Dave Wittenberg - Kakashi Hatake *David Kaye - Dello Sachs, Commander Tower *David Vincent - Grimmjow Jagerjaques, Koga Kuchiki *Debi Mai West - Tsunade *Derek Stephen Prince - Uryu Ishida, Shino Aburame *Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Konan *Doug Erholtz - Kisuke Urahara, Kankuro, Gin Ichimaru *Eileen Stevens - Mimi Martinez *Fred Tatasciore - Kakuzu, The Third Raikage *Grant George - Izuru Kira *Grey DeLisle-Griffin - Breeze the Falcon, E-106 Eta *Henry Rollins - Zaman Shiraki *James Arnold Taylor - Boomer the Raven *James Hong - Monkey Khan *Jamieson Price - Yasutora Sado, Tobirama Senju, Muramasa (Zanpakuto Spirit), The Second Mizukage *J.B. Blanc - Sajin Komamura *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki, Zangetsu (Zanpakuto Spirit), Metal Ichigo, Yagura, Sasori *Jonathan Adams - Black Doom *Josh Keaton - Kevin Spartan *Karen Strassman - Rouge the Bat, Momo Hinamori, Soi Fon *Kate Higgins - Sakura Haruno, Karin Kurosaki, Retsu Unohana, Nanao Ise, Wave the Swallow *Keith Silverstein - Vector the Crocodile, Coyote Stark, Sojiro Kusaka, Kimimaro Kaguya *Kevin Michael Richardson - Dameas the Gorilla, Bollo Zakari *Kirk Thornton - Shadow the Hedgehog, Kisame Hoshigake, Orbot, Master Zix, Mifune *Kyle Herbert - Big the Cat, Kiba Inuzuka, Sosuke Aizen, Ganju Shiba *Laura Bailey-Willingham - Torra Fugaki, Blaze the Cat, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiyori Sarugaki, Mashiro Kuna, Tier Harribel, Kurotsuchi *Liam O'Brien - Gaara, Jushiro Ukitake *Logan Grove - Emerl *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki, Mecha-Naruto, Metal Naruto, Menma Uzumaki *Mark Oliver - Metal Sonic *Matthew Mercer - Yamato, Shukuro Tsukishima *Maurice LaMarche - Charles Hedgehog, Grandpa Spartan *Megan Hollingshead - Rangiku Matsumoto, Shizune, Nemu Kurotsuchi *Melissa Disney - Julie-Su the Echidna *Michael Yurchak - Jet the Hawk *Michelle Ruff - Rukia Kuchiki, Cream the Rabbit *Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman, Doctor Eggman Nega *Nathan Kress - Manic the Hedgehog *Neil Kaplan - Madara Uchiha, Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto, Zommari Leroux *Nicolle Sullivan - Sonia the Hedgehog *Nicolas Roye - Shisui Uchiha *Patrick Setiz - Kenpachi Zaraki, Isshin Kurosaki, Han *Paul St. Peter - Kurama, Yammy Llargo *Peter Lurie - Hashirama Senju *Quinton Flynn - Silver the Hedgehog, Kon, Iruka Umino *Richard Ecpar - Zangetsu (Quincy Powers) *Robbie Rist - Choji Akimichi *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Shinji Hirako, Sora Hakama *Sam Riegel - Roshi *Stephanie Sheh - Hinata Hyuga, Orihime Inoue, Isane Kotetsu *Steve Stanley - Toshiro Hitsugaya, Neji Hyuga, Shuhei Hisagi *Steven Blum - Orochimaru, Zabuza Momochi, The Third Tsuchikage: Ohnoki, Bradford Vulcan, Black Northidax, Gongo Tsukashi *Steven Kramer - Shunsui Kyoraku, Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tara Strong - Sam Spartan *Todd Habbernok - Obito Uchiha, Moe Shishigawara *Tom Gibis - Shikamaru Nara *Tony Oliver - Minato Namikaze, Ulquiorra Cifer *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna, Storm the Albatross, Jugo, Zetsu, Love Aikawa, Kugo Ginjo, Findorr Calius, Kokuto, Zavok *Troy Baker - Spector Harisaki, Espio the Chameleon *Vanessa Marshall - E-107 Theta *Vic Migonaga - E-123 Omega, Ikkaku Madarame, Nagato *Wally Wingert - Renji Abarai, The Second Tsuchikage *Wendee Lee - Yoruichi Shihorin, Yugito Nii *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha Crew * Trivia * Category:Naruto, Bleach and Sonic Wiki Category:Video Games